


Evil Like Me

by Wincestytypepflove (Soulmate_Writer)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive Lucifer (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, In the Cage, Kinda, M/M, Raped Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, fear kink, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Writer/pseuds/Wincestytypepflove
Summary: Lucifer loves abusing his favorite pet and Michael likes watching





	Evil Like Me

There was something about seeing Sam Winchester, Lucifer’s perfect vessel, on his knees. Michael didn’t really know what it was, but seeing the once strong, defiant Winchester as a mere sex slave made his stomach flip; Lucifer’s more so. The cage wasn’t very big per say but there was just enough distance between Michael and Lucifer where the older archangel could watch and not get in his little brother’s way.

Morningstar had his vessel tied up, hands tied behind his back, legs spread with a blindfold on and a gag in his mouth. Harsh breaths expanded from Sam’s chest, the only thing telling Michael he was afraid. Lucifer tilted his head, hands starting to run through Sam’s long mane of hair. Sam flinched and let out a small snarl, making Michael smirk.

Not so submissive after all.

Lucifer just smirked, red eyes flaring briefly and tugged harshly on Sam’s long strands. The Winchester yelped in pain, grimacing. Muffled shouts and curses that weren’t distinguishable amused the archangels greatly. 

“What was that, Sammy?” Lucifer purred in his ear. It was obvious to Michael that Lucifer adored the shiver that wracked through Sam’s body. “I couldn’t hear you,  _speak up!”_  Lucifer’s hands trailed down Sam’s neck before getting to the joints under his jaw and squeezing.

Sam let out a startled gasp as he was choked, a desperate heave escaping his lean form. Michael watched as Lucifer’s fingers pushed purple bruises around Sam’s neckline, like a chocker which made the vessel even more beautiful. The Warrior of Heaven shifted himself as the sight made his cock swell in appreciation.

“That’s right, you can’t! Want to know why Sam? Cuz you’re my little bitch, understand?” Lucifer snarled, tightening his grip. Sam whimpered, tugging on his hand bonds in attempt to save himself. A few moments later, Lucifer released him, the body dropping as terrified breaths were sucked in. 

“I said,  _understand?”_ Lucifer asked in a quiet, deadly tone.

Sam made a muffled snap which Michael loosely translated to  _Screw You._

Michael couldn’t help but smirk as Lucifer roared angrily, advancing toward Sam. What made him even more turned on was Sam’s frightened attempt to move backward but failing. Lucifer’s hand struck Sam’s cheek, knocking the hunter to the side. He didn’t stop there as his foot connected with Sam’s belly and the heel of Lucifer’s foot slammed against Sam’s hip.

Pained noises escaped Sam, whimpering and grunted agony only spurring the two archangels on. 

“I can do whatever the hell I  _want_  with you, Sammy! We’re bunkmates now.”

Sam didn’t respond, panting softly. Lucifer wasn’t satisfied, roughly knocking Sam’s head.

“Hey, you listening to me? Lemme guess you think you can get out of here, right? You think big brother is gonna save you?” Lucifer chuckled, pulling Sam into his chest, nails digging into the soft flesh of his ribs. Sam let out a small sound of discomfort. “He’s not gonna save ya, Sammy. You’re gonna be stuck here with me, forever. My gorgeous little bitch.”

“L-Liar,” Sam managed to say fully through the gag, his tone trying to stay steady but was instead shaking.

Sometimes, it was hard for Michael to picture this broken sex toy as Sam Winchester but then he does something incredibly stupid, and Michael is reminded of it. Lucifer chuckled, fingers running down Sam’s chest before wrapping around his limp cock.

“N-No,” Sam chocked out. 

“No what, Sammy?”

Sam tried squirming away from the unwanted touching. The smell of his growing fear filled the cage, especially as Lucifer’s long cock was rubbing between Sam’s asscheeks. Michael moaned, reaching between his legs and pulling out his cock, slowly pumping his thick length.

Lucifer removed the gag from Sam, teeth nipping his tender ear.

“Don’t to-touch me…” Sam growled, body starting to shudder as it was violated.

“Don’t touch you?” Lucifer grinned, every bit of the devil in his smile. “Who’s in charge here, Sammy?” He roughly tugged Sam’s dick, Michael relishing in the hurt yelp. “Who?”

“F-Fuck you.”

Lucifer smirked and barely gave Sam to realize what was happening when he slammed into Sam’s tight, virgin ass. Sam screamed in pain as the intrusion ripped his walls. Morningstar’s hips canted and started plowing into Sam, moaning at the clenching Sam’s hole involuntarily did. He fucked Sam raw, until his vessel was bleeding which was then used as lube.

Sam sobbed in pain, crying and begging for Lucifer to stop to  _just end it all, please!_  It filled Michael’s belly with heat, watching the helplessness, the fear and the disgust roll off Sam. Lucifer’s eyes were red and burning as he pushed his pace, moving faster with every thrust. Sam’s whole body jerked till he was flat on his stomach, forced to take the Devil’s wide girth.

Michael upped his pace as well, moaning softly as his cock’s sensitivity rose. He was tempted to force himself into Sam’s mouth to shut up his insistent whining and sobbing but refrained, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t take to well to sharing the younger Winchester.

“Nobody is coming for you, Sam! You are gonna stay here and  _rot_  with me,” Lucifer cooed sweetly. “You think what Big Brother went through was bad? Just wait till I’m through with you.”

At the mention of Dean, Michael noticed Sam’s fear and humiliation rise. How sweet.

“You’re already tainted, this is where you fucking belong!” 

Sam shrieked as Lucifer’s rough hands worked his body, trails of bloody bites and hickeys littered all over his skin.

“You’re a monster, Sam. JUST. LIKE ME!” Lucifer cried out as his release shattered inside Sam.

The young Winchester cried out, Lucifer’s cum burning his insides and sinking into his bones. Lucifer ripped himself out of Sam, blood drooling down his thighs. Morningstar reached around Sam’s limp body and brought the unwilling cock into an orgasm.

Michael panted heavily, Sam’s broken body and soft whimpering sending him over the edge and thick strips of white cum splattered across Sam’s back, running down and mingling with Lucifer’s.

Lucifer glared dangerously at Michael, not liking the sudden shared ownership of this vessel.

“Only I fuck him,” Was Lucifer’s rule. There was only one thing for Michael to say.

“Deal.”


End file.
